


Misunderstanding

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: A short account of how Klaus woke up in a coffin.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 4 Prompt: Buried Alive.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Misunderstanding

_“Where the hell were you?! You could’ve-”_

_“What could I have done?! Finish that thought. What could I have done to stop this?”_

_“Guys, please just stop.”_

_“It’s my fault. I should’ve… I should’ve seen this coming. All the signs were there, I just- we all ignored them.”_

When Klaus came to, the first thing he noticed was the excruciating pain in his chest. But since he was used to pain, the second thing he noticed were the extremely muffled voices coming from somewhere above him. They sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place them.

The third thing he noticed, once his vision stopped swimming, was that he was lying flat on his back on something very hard and uncomfortable. Though Klaus was familiar with the sensation, he still noticed it. He also noticed that it was pitch black and he had very, very little space to move.

_“Stop fighting!”_ A female voice- Vanya, it was Vanya- called. _“Don’t turn this into Dad’s funeral! He deserves better than that.”_

Wait, funeral..?

It then hit him. The muffled sounds, the darkness, the shape of his prison, the mention of a funeral…

He was in a coffin.

He must’ve died. _Again._

With a groan, he pounded the wood above him as hard as he could. Klaus had always been one of the physically weaker members of the Academy (if not the weakest) and therefore the lid didn’t budge.

There were a few exclamations of surprise from above, though.

_“It moved!”_

_“N-No, it d-d-didn’t.”_

_“It did, I saw it!”_

_“It didn’t move, Allison. Don’t give them hope.”_

_“Ugh, Luther, shut up and listen to me! Open it!”_

_“Klaus? Are you in there?”_ Said a familiar, comforting voice from somewhere much closer. _“If you are, then you’re gonna have to shout, okay? That’s the only way they’ll let you out. Please, please come out.”_

Just shout at them… why hadn’t he thought of that? Then again, as much as he hated to admit it, Ben was always the smarter one.

Ben. That voice belonged to Ben. Ben was at his funeral.

How the tables turn.

And so he screamed. 

"UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

There were a few seconds of tense silence before all hell broke loose.

_“I knew it!”_

_“Wait, wha-”_

_“K-Klaus!”_

_“Wait, how’s that possible?”_

_“Open it!”_

_“I heard a rumor that you opened the damn box!”_

There was a loud, grating sound as the roof above him was finally pushed to a side, and Klaus found himself staring up at six tear-stained faces six feet above him.

Five were shocked to see him, while Number Five looked mildly annoyed. His arms were crossed as he impatiently demanded an explanation.

“Hey guys.” He said, his voice gruff. “What’d I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
